


Sleep is for the--

by HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda
Summary: Zagreus leaned slightly on the round rest of the chair, smirking slightly at his snoozing brother. Did he really dare? A little, nagging voice was suggesting that this was unwise. But when was he going to get an opportunity when Hypnos didn’t snap awake at his presence again?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sleep is for the--

**Author's Note:**

> Panda’s Notes: A sort of sequel to Butterfly Kisses, inspired by friends in the Discord server. Thank you guys for falling into this hole with me; you know who you are. >w<

Zagreus emerged from the pool of Styx to an oddly quiet hall. Hades was nowhere in sight, and the shades were dispersed throughout the house. Court was adjourned for the time being.

Zagreus wanted to cheer, a soft chuckle escaping as he ran his fingers through his hair and moved up the steps. For all the freedom he took for himself, there was just something more enjoyable about knowing his father wouldn’t interrupt it. He was just about to offer a greeting to the house in general when his eyes fell on his ever-snoozing brother.

He gasped softly, trying to calm the bolt of mischief that shot straight through him before he couldn’t control it. Not that he didn’t plan on acting on it, mind, but moving too fast wouldn’t help. He took a breath, unable to keep the smile off of his face as he started to stalk along the edge of the rug at the center of the hall.

Hypnos was in a deeper slumber than usual, it seemed, with Hades out of the room. Then again, ever since Zagreus bought him this lounge chair, he’d become even more shameless about sleeping on the job. Zagreus leaned slightly on the round rest of the chair, smirking slightly at his snoozing brother before reaching out into the open air above him. An orange feather, the Lambent Plume, materialized between his fingers with a tiny burst of light, and he twirled it casually as he tapped his chin.

Did he really dare? A little, nagging voice was suggesting that this was unwise.

But when was he going to get an opportunity when Hypnos didn’t snap awake at his presence again?

He leaned slightly, bringing the feather down to sweep softly under Hypnos’ nose. Hypnos huffed within a few seconds, his palm running over his face as he curled over into the back of the couch. He pulled his cloak over his shoulder, sighing as he slipped back into his comfortable quiet.

Zagreus snickered, dragging the feather slowly along the god’s jawline and up to his ear. He twirled and dusted the plume around and behind the edge of his ear, being just a bit indulgent for the sake of some payback. A smile crept across his brother’s face, and he pawed at his eye mask with one hand while the other moved to try and catch the offender’s wrist.

“I know…” Hypnos yawned through chuckles as Zagreus released the plume to its pocket space and slipped away from that spot. “Some sneaking little brat is not bothering me on my first break in days.”

An odd sentiment from someone who flagrantly disregarded the concept of scheduled breaks anyway. Zagreus barely managed to contain the statement in his mind as he circled the chair. He covered his mouth as Hypnos seemed to settle again, smiling mischievously and letting his hands fall on the cloak along his back.

Hypnos squirmed, arcing away from Zagreus’ touch as giggles slipped out with little resistance.

“Rise and Shine, Hypnos…” Zagreus murmured, smirking slightly and wiggling his fingers as he tried to get his hands onto his sides.

One of his hands moved again, flailing slightly in the offender’s direction as he chuckled and tried to curl up tighter. “You were always so predicta—wait, hey!”

Zagreus had climbed up onto the chair, crowding his brother against the back of it and digging his fingers into his stomach. “Wait? I’m what now?” He taunted, giggling a bit himself as his own weight kept Hypnos’ cloak pinned against the cushions. “Is this still a bad spot? My memory might be foggy, but it was somewhere…” He crooned, fingers crawling up to dance along his ribs and search for a way under his cloak. “That spot that always woke you up!”

Hypnos actually flinched this time, starting to laugh and actually starting to put up a fight. Zagreus gripped the hand that tried to push his shoulder, his free hand scribbling up under his arm until his brother was writhing under him. “I-I’m warning you…” Hypnos giggled when Zagreus let go of him and scrambled backward, leaving him half tangled in his own cloak as he tried to sit up.

“You’re ‘warning’ me, huh? Am I not doing well enough for you?” Zagreus huffed, hands on his hips as he watched Hypnos stretch and regain his bearings.

“I mean, if you’re _asking_ for my opinion…” Hypnos smirked, not yet bothering to look at the glare Zagreus was leveling at him.

“Ah, yes, I did forget that you’re just so picky about being tickled all of a sudden.” He crept closer again; Hypnos didn’t seem to pay him any mind despite sitting mostly upright now. “Is that why you wanted me to wait earlier?” He let his hands move slowly, still honestly uncertain of just how perceptive Hypnos could be. “Because I wasn’t tickling you correctly?”

His statement culminated with a new attack; he snatched Hypnos by his ankle, summoning his feather again as he knelt on top of his leg. “Let’s try again then!” He called out, not waiting for a response before his fingers went to work again.

Hypnos didn’t try to resist the laughter that leapt from his chest as Zagreus’ nails scrambled up and down his sole, but his toes curled tight around the orange feather until Zagreus chose to abandon it for now.

“Why do I get the feeling that this isn’t even half as much a punishment for you as I’d hoped it would be?” Zagreus called over cackles as he tried to keep Hypnos’ ankle within his grasp. “You’ve never been the type to just let me have fun, have you?”

He yelped as he got a sudden kick in his back. While not particularly aggressive, it knocked him off balance enough that Hypnos pulling his trapped leg knocked Zagreus to the floor. Hypnos panted softly again, chuckling as his feet pressed and lifted him onto the cold marble floor.

Zagreus scrambled to his feet as his brother tossed his cloak onto the chair.

“You really want to play tonight, huh? I warned you, didn’t I, Zag?” Hypnos yawned softly, his voice oddly clear. His hand rested on his mask before the heel of his palm pushed it up to reveal faintly glowing golden eyes that bore into him above a wicked smirk. “Alright then, I’m awake now.”


End file.
